Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 11: Chaos Hidden in the Mist
Chaos Hidden in the Mist is the 11th Chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos Synopsis *We rejoin our heroes escaping beystar valley from two seperate canoe's Claude: We'll reach the Isle of Namu in about 20 minutes time. *Paddles* Raymond: We have to do this for twenty more minutes! *Paddles* Destin: Come on guys, for Fastblade. *Paddles second canoe* FastBlade: yay Im special. *leans back Hunter: Yeah I guess. *Paddles* Remiel: Comon guys we'll be fine. Hunter: Says the guy who doesn't paddle for 10 more minutes. *Paddles* *Meanwhile Sazuke gives a sermon to the Xes' Sazuke: Well my worthless lackies, you've all failed once again. Rage: It's not our fault sire.. Xero: How exactly were we supposed to defeat the Nova's without the Nebulous' support. Hack: Exactly how were we supposed to defeat those supported by the Cosmos without an equal strength to back. You failed us because you were supposed to summon the power of darkness to our aid. Sazuke: Your job was simply to awaken more power from the Cosmos so that I could escape and destroy the Nova's. But before I could make my way to your aid you were defeated. Hack: That is a lie. I sensed your presance long before the end of the battle. Xero: You were watching us the entire time! Sazuke: Hehe, you powers are preception are better than I thought. I did not make myself known to our enemies to avoid any conflictions in honor. Xero: What in the world is that supposed to mean. Hack: He means he wanted it to be a fair battle even though they clearly had the advantage. Sazuke: Your weakness is what led to your defeat, just don't let it happen again. The Xes': Yes Sire *Back to our heroes Hunter: We're finally here *Looks up at the City* Claude: We're at the string of Islands know as the Isle of Namu. This Island is Namle, the next Island over is Ayerl then Malo and finnaly Unal. Raymond: That spells "NAMU"! Destin: Well lets head inside and find a doctor for FastBlade. *All walk into the city * FastBlade: Ouch my foot *At the Doctor's office Doctor Nami: His condition is well and all he needs is sleep for now. Remiel: *Sigh of Relief* That's Great Doctor: Hears the Bill *Hands Remiel a bill for $375 Remiel: Oh No!!! Destin: What is it, together we should have enought to pay. Hunter: Yeah we have like $500 don't we? Remiel: Yes but I sent Claude to find us a hotel and I gave him 200! Destin: So what do we do now? Doctor Nami: Well under Namle city law he can't be released until ur dept is paid but I wont call the police as long as you give me the remaining $300. Destin: Looks like we gotta find jobs :/. *Our heroes look around Namle City Hunter: *Finds an add for a job working under a fortune teller* This seem's easy enough. I'll go find this place qucick. *Finds the Fortune Teller's Hut* Fortune Teller: I've been expecting you "Red Nova" Hunter: How did you...wait your a Fortune Teller, so what's the job? Fortune Teller: I need you to find a rouge spirt that has been causing the myserious dissapearances of our citizens. Hunter: Dissapearances? Fortune Teller: Yes, during the mist of the night people in the streets have been mysteriously dissappearing. Hunter: And you think this is the work of a "Sprit" Fortune Teller: Yes, I know who you are Hunter and what you can do. *Places Hunter's hands on her Crystal Ball* Hunter: *Has visions of the Dark Shooting stars landing across the planet and see's the one specific landing on Namle Island. So that's it, It's one of the Dark Guardian's released by Sazuke. Fortune Teller: Percisley now please do this for the safety of our city and I promise I will compensate for you fallen friend. Hunter: How much do you know? Fortune Teller: Enough Hunter: *Leaves to tell the others* *Later On Destin: A Dark Guardian has landed here eh? Well at the brink of dawn well head out and find this Rouge Sprit and cleanse it of it's curruption. Raymond: Let's Do it!! *All head out * *At Night Hunter: Where is this thing...*mist surrounds Hunter. Voice: So my next victum is the Red Nova, your sprit will surely please the Nebulous. Hunter: Alright Sprit, Show yourself! Kameil: I am the cloning sprit Kameil. *Appears out of the mist disquised at Hunter* Hunter: What in the world! How did you* Kamiel: I am simply using this form as a vessel for the true guardian sent here to collect spirits. *Takes out bey and launcher* Hunter: So that's how it's gonna be. *Loads Mars* Both: In 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!!! Hunter: Defensive Position! *Mar's stays center* Kamiel: Hahaha! *Chameleon Bey's dissapears in heavy fog* Hunter: Why you! *Hunter and Mars rush into the fog* Kamiel: How do plan to attack what you can't see Hunter: Oh Please, who said anything about attacking, Absorb Mode go!! *Mars goes into Absorb mode* Kameil: You can do better than that, your far to predictable. *Chameleon smashes Mar's from above several times* Hunter:*Thinks* (Oh no I can't see anything so I can't tell where these attacks are coming from or where their even hitting, the only thing I do know is I'm getting slammed!) Kameil: Whats the matter Hunter? Something the matter? Hunter: Why You!!! *Goes into Nova mode, Red Energy erupts from Mars clearing some of the Fog that quickly regenerated* (The glimpse I got allowed me to see the street poles that Kameil is problably using to vault his bey off of to hit my Mars) now I know your little game! Kameil: Oh do you? Chameleon!! *Chamelon Beast appears withing the mist and slams Mars away using it's tounge* Hunter: What did you just do? Kameil: I used my Copy Counter attack. Now I can use the same amount of power you just released from your beyblade! *Smashes Mar's again* Hunter: (Now he's attacking me straight on, using my Nova powers!) *Get's on one knee* I('m taking a beating...I should just...) Destin: Hunter! Hunter! Remiel: Hunter! Raymond: Hunter! Hunter: No!, their the reason I'm here their the reason I fight so hard and they feed me the stregth I need to never give up! Remeil: Is that Hunter? Destin: I think so? Raymond: Sound's like he's giving one of your Friendship speeches Des. Destin: -_- Hunter: RAAAH!!! *Red Energy Explodes clearing the fog for a short while* This is my chance! Kameil: This won't save you!! Chameleon Attack! *Chameleon rushes towards Mar's for a final blow* Hunter: Mars, Special Move: Beta Slash SuperNova! *Mars appears Absorbing Chameleons enegy into his blade and stabing it directly through Chameleon's chest, causing the Fog to instantly dissapear* Kameil: No Way...*Chameleon stops spinning* Destin: Time for a little cleansing *Uses powers to send Kameil back to the void* *Back At The Hospital Doctor Nami: *Takes money* Thank you very much* FastBlade: Woot I can leave! Let's go guys! Hunter: Nice to have you back FastBlade. FastBlade: It's great to be back, so what happened while I was gone? Destin: It's a hell of a story. Everyone: *Laughs* FastBlade: Hey what's so funny *everyone leaves Doctors except fastblade* Guys..Guys!! FastBlade: *looks at raccon from before FastBlade: well I guess we're two of a kind. *Raccoon jumps on FastBlade FastBlade: NOT AGAIN Characters *Destin *FastBlade *Raymond *Hunter *Remiel *Cluade *Sazuke *Hack Xes *Xero Xes *Rage Xes *Kameil *Doctor Nami *Fortune Teller Beyblades *Imperial Mars ED:D *Fog Chantis B:G Special Moves Used Beta Slash SuperNova (Imperial Mars) Category:Fanon Story Chapters